Adult News
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Hello, you amazing whores! :D Another pack of requests from Byra-chan! Zombyra Here's the first part and the others should be coming soon. For now, this story features Gallade, Zoey, and Leafeon. M for Pokephilia! Alright, second part's up! You should see it soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Adult News**

**The only kind of news anyone would ever care about. Another series of requests from my main man Zombyra! Dis chapter will feature a girl named Zoey, Gallade, and her male Leafeon. Hope ya enjoy!**

* * *

Bored. Bored as shit; that's what Zoey was. She had nothing better to do these times around, as the trainers around are now too easy to beat and she's got all her Gym badges. Her Pokemon are extremely strong and really no one for now can beat her; she's just that great of a trainer. Nowadays, she's at home doing several of the same thing everyday like playing her games, internet surfing on her laptop, or watching TV; as that she was doing right now, with her Leafeon (who's now asleep) and her Gallade. They were her first two Pokemon. Leafeon, who was an Eevee at the time, was a gift from her dad, and Gallade, who started off as a Ralts, a gift from her mom. She raised and trained them the most and shares a close bond with both. Leafeon is really strong and is intelligent, serious, but very lazy, as he's usually sleeping or lying around most of the time. Gallade is the shy, quiet, and confident one; he often talks to and hangs out with Leafeon the most and they have a brother-like relationship.

Continuing, Zoey was in her bedroom watching TV with her two guys. Leafeon was asleep on the left next to her while still Gallade was quietly sitting next to her on the right, watching with her. She wasn't watching anything in particular, but just channel surfing, trying to find something interesting to watch, as she was bored out of her mind right now. She let out a deep sigh of frustration. "Man, I'd probably have more fun in jail cell right now. There's not anything to watch on TV. Well, not that there ever is until nighttime, anyway." "Gallade..." And the fact that it was cloudy and rainy only dampened the mood. "Maybe I should watch the news. They're probably talking about something exciting." She flipped a few channels over to the Sinnoh news channel and the sudden burst of music made her jump. _**"Recently, it seems that pokephilia acts, which are sexual interactions between humans and Pokemon, have been increasing all over Sinnoh. It seems that mostly teens, from ages 14 and over, have been getting into the new trend of doing sexual actions with their Pokemon. It's even reported that humans even YOUNGER than 14 are doing these things, and people question if that should probably be illegal." **_"...Huh?" Confusion and shock struck Zoey like a crashing airplane. She said she wanted something to hear interesting, but she never expected this. Then the TV started to show teens who are part of the Pokephilia acts. This one teenage male was being interviewed; _**"Y'now, at first, I thought that Pokephilia was disgusting, like why in the world would you want to do such things with a Pokemon? However, my Flareon, she showed me how good her pus- how exciting Pokephilia is. We're at it everyday and it makes her and me happy! For anyone who doesn't like or do Pokephilia, you should do it, and you'll just realize and see who much you missed!''**_

"Woah, woah, woah." Zoey clicked the TV off in a flash after that. She sat there was a moment as complete silence fell over the room, the only sounds being Leafeon quietly sleeping and the rain outside. "_Okay, that HAD to be a joke or a parody. There's just no way..." _Zoey was thinking to herself. It's not like she was disgusted by Pokephilia, but it never crossed her mind to do such a thing and apparently, ALL the kids are doing it as if it's a new cool trend or something. She looked at Gallade and imagined doing such things with him. Imagining him touching in various places and pleasuring her and making her moan all throughout- "WOAH!" "?" She swayed her head away from Gallade, blushing; what in the world was she doing, those two have the bond of two best friends and nothing more! "Gallade?"Gallade scooted over closer to her until his cheek was pressed against hers. "Ack!" She was surprised, but didn't move and looked towards him. "Uhh, it's nothing! It's just that, I didn't know people were actually doing these kinds of things with Pokemon. I mean, it's just...weird!" "..." Gallade scooted away from her with a downhearted expression. "Huh? What's wrong?" He looked at her and pointed to himself, shaking his head. "...Gallade? Gal?" At first, Zoey was confused, but then she realized what he meant. "Are you saying you want to... do these things with ME?" "Gallade!" He slowly nodded his head, blushing. "Um, wow, I don't know what to say..." She never thought Gallade wanted to do THOSE things with her, she thought he only liked her as a close friend, but with benefits, however. "Alright, if that's what you want. And I guess it's a good way to pass the time, I guess."

As for Leafeon, he was still asleep, and it is very hard to wake him, as he is a really deep sleeper, so those two could do it right in the same room without waking him. "I guess we should get ourselves in the mood, starting with this." She planted her lips against his. "!" His eyes widened in slight surprise, but he didn't resist. They softly smacked their lips together while he stroked her hair. To him, her lips were warm and soft, a feeling he enjoyed. Wanting to enjoy this even more, he slip his tongue in her mouth. "Mmm?!" She didn't expect it, but she didn't hate it as she moaned in his mouth. She rubbed her tongue against his and pressed her lips deeper against his. Zoey slid her hand down to Gallade's horn. "Gal?!" He flinched in surprise, accidentally breaking the kiss away. They both panted for air as saliva trailed down their mouths. "Ohh, I forget that you're sensitive there." Still, she stroked his horn as she liked his response from before. He let out soft moans and grasped her arm. "Gall...ahh..." His pleasurable moans were music to Zoey's ears and she continued to do it. "I love your reaction. What about this?" She brought her head to his horn and slid her tongue against it. "Gaa..!" Gallade gasped out and whimpered slightly. "Gaa! Gaa!" She slathered his horn with her wet tongue and he grasped her shoulders. His moans were really hot to her and she was getting a bit excited herself. "Haaa..." Finally, she took her tongue off of his horn, panting and smiling at him with her face red. "...Gallade, you should please me now. You can't be the only one feeling good, y'know!" To him, she was right; why should he be the only one who's feeling good?

Zoey unbuckled her belt and pulled down her stuff, revealing her spot, which was really wet. "Gall..." Gallade's face got red while trying to keep a smile. Zoey turned around and sat on all fours, facing her cunt to him. The anticipation was making her legs shake as she waited for him to do it. "C-Come on, do it! Play with it, don't make me wait like this~!" "Gal, Gal!" He rapidly nodded nervously and scooted closer to her. He brung his tongue to her cunt and pressed his tongue against it. "Oh-ohh!" She bucked her hips up in reaction and let out a squeal. He massaged the pink cunt of hers slowly with his tongue, getting a good taste of her fluids. "Haa, haa!" She moaned in pleasure as her legs slightly shook from the licking. He adored the taste of her and wanted to taste even more, by sliding his tongue inside of her. "...!" She flung her head up and pressed her hands against the floor harder. The inside of her was heaven to his tongue. He curled and flicked his tongue inside her, making her moan joyfully and swaying her hips often. He even went and slid his fingers in, really making her shriek. "Ahh, your fingers~!" She gritted her teeth to prevent her screams of pure pleasure. She grabbed his arm and forced his blade in. "Gal-Gallade?!" She thrusted inside of her repeatedly, moaning and moaning throughout. "Haaah, feels like a cock! K-Keep doing it!" He nodded and gladly continued. He went over to her anus and stuck his tongue in there. "Hii!" He continued thrusting into her with his blade while getting a new taste of her ass. "Ahh, Gallade, I-I'm...!" She let out a long gasp as she released herself. Semen slathered Gallade's blade-like hand while some dripped onto the floor. "Haaa...Haaa..."

Zoey slapped her head down to the floor panting for air. "Oh Gallade, that felt so good- !" She stopped midsentence. She felt something go into her, something that much too big to be a tongue and not like his blade-like hand. He stood up while grabbing her sides and rammed into her. "Uh-uh, th-that's your...cock! Haah~" She nipped her finger while trying to suppress her voice. Gallade sighed in pure happiness; he always wanted this and it made him especially happy that his trainer was also enjoying it. That motivated him to ram inside of her faster and harder. "Aaah! Gallade!" Her screams became more orgasmic and louder. "G-Ga...!" Gallade looked over to Leafeon; he was still asleep, but still, he feared Zoey's loud voice might wake him, and waking up to a situation would be very awkward. "Ahh-Mmmph?! Mmm!" He put his hand on her mouth to muffle her voice. She didn't know why, but she didn't mind and still murmured in his hand. "Ga-Gallade!" Giving her a hard slap to the butt, he shot his semen inside of her. "Mmmph!" She mumbled her moans loud and deeply in his hands, nipping at it with her teeth while her legs froze still. "Mmmmph..." "Gal..." He let out a long sigh; he was completely happy and satisfied to do such a thing with his trainer. He removed his hand from her mouth and she panted for air. "Hah...hah...Gallade, wh-what we just did just now, th-that was-" "...Leafu?" "?" "?!"

The sudden call of a light voice brought their attention to the other side of the room; it was Leafeon, and he was slowly awakening. His ears perked up and his eyes widened when he saw and quickly realized what the two were just doing, having a light blush on his face. "Oh, Leafeon, umm..." "G-Gall..." The two didn't know how to react, but the look on Leafeon's face, it wasn't something of anger or disgust, but rather...interest. The two were caught off guard when they noticed his sudden odd panting and his erection he was trying to cover with his hindlegs. "Leafeon, I see that you're interested..." While she performed sexual acts with Gallade, Leafeon was asleep the whole time and he's never done such things with his trainer. To her, keeping him out would be completely unfair, as he is a very close friend of hers, also. Zoey, while still on her knees, scooted her body around until her ass was facing Leafeon. She spread open her asshole while staring hungrily at Leafeon's dick. "...My ass. Please, you should put it there." "..." He didn't say anything, as secret excitement and want for this overpowered the ability for him to talk. He walked over to her and stood on his hindlegs, grabbing her hips. "Leaf!" He jammed it in her, making her moan in her mouth. "Hooh, hooh!" She clenched Gallade's legs while he sat there. Her face was right next to his member. She brought her tongue to it and slowly coated his dick with her wet tongue. "Gaaa..." He let out a soft sigh and pressed his hands against the floor. "Leaf! Leaf!" Leafeon moaned out his name, thrusting into her with all his speed and strength. Other than battling, he would normally never want to do something that requires such energy, but this to him was so worth it, and was more than willing to do this anytime. Coating his member in her saliva, she slowly slid it inside her mouth. "Ggg!" He gritted his teeth to try to suppress his voice. He panted heavily as she was excellent in her skills and doing it at perfect speed while still having her tongue pressed against it.

"Gallade! Gallade!" The intense pleasure he was feeling made him force Zoey's head down more with his hand. Leafeon, on the verge of cumming, thrusted into her more harder while staring at Gallade. "...Gal..." In the heat of the moment, he brought his head over to Leafeon's and planted his lips against his. They weren't gay for each other, but being in such a position, their minds were off as they were in the mood, and quick instinct was to kiss when they stared at each other. "Llllfuu..." Leafeon moaned inside his mouth, smacking his lips against Gallade's while they rubbed their tongue's against each other's. "Lllllff!" "Gggg!" They both groaned inside their mouth as they simultaneously came. "Hnnn!" Zoey took both loads of semen inside her, her eyes half open and her face completely red. The two guys broke out of their kiss, panting silently while gazing at each other. "..." They shyly turned away from each other, blushing at the realization that they just did that with each other. "Haaa..." Zoey removed his member from her mouth while Leafeon got off of her. She pulled up her pants and sat straight up, staring down at the floor. "...Haa, that was great, you two. I-I finally found something to do, and I really enjoyed it. Yeah..." Her sentence trailed off and she fell sideways down on Gallade's lap. "Gallade?!" "Leafu?!" They worriedly checked her, only to see that she fell asleep from extreme exhaustion. They both sighed of relief and chuckled a little. Gallade looked at the TV and thought; he was able to even do such things with his trainer because of the news report earlier. "Gal..." He lightly stroked her hair while slightly smiling; he hopes he can do these things with her anytime they can. "Leaf..." Leafeon went over and layed down right next to her, also on Gallade's nap. He flicked one eye up at Gallade. "?" "Leafeon...Leaf." "!" He told Gallade to forget about the kiss that they shared. "...Gallade!" Gallade nodded and brofisted him before Leafeon trailed off to sleep. "Gall..." Now he realized he can't move with these two on him, but he can also join them in their nap, he guessed.

* * *

**...Done! With the first part! :D I also have other requests to do, so I will upload separate parts of that, so I shall be very busy! The next two parts of Byra's requests will not hopefully take long, but anyways, I hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Fun Little Game

**A Fun Little Game**

**I promise you'll looove it! Alright, here's part two, starring a female trainer named Allie and her male Zoroark. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pokemon trainers, they come in many different shapes and sizes. Real old, real young, real ugly, real beautiful, they all love and train their Pokemon. One specific trainer in the Unova region, a young 8-year old girl named Allie, was at home drawing in her sketchbook. Zoro, her male Zoroark, was relaxing on the bed with her watching her draw. "Hmm hmm hmm hmm~!" She hummed happily while sketching her and Zoroark happy together basking under the sunlight in a flowery field and for her age, she was a pretty good drawer. "Hm! That's actually pretty good, you." Her Zoroark was a rare one that could actually talk human language. He usually doesn't like cutesy things like that, but when it comes to Allie, he just can't help but love it! "Teh hee hee, thank you! I wasn't sure you'd like something like this! It might have looked too babyish to you." "Aww, come on, don't say that." He rubbed her head and she giggled happily. Zoroark picked up a pencil and even started drawing a few things himself, Allie not minding at all. "Y'know, while I always do have a fun time with you, we should do something...different, y'know?" "Hmm?" He plopped the pencil down. "What I mean is, we should try something new, something that I, and eventually you, will enjoy. In other words, I want to teach you this new _game _I know." "Oooh, a game?!" Allie excitedly looked up at Zoroark. Allie always loved to try new things, especially things that she liked, like games. "What is it? What is it?" "Hm hm hm! Come here, my child, and I shall tell you." "Oh, okay!" She crawled over to him and sat on his leg. He flicked his hair and looked down at her, ready to explain the game of his.

"Well, for one, this game, it requires at least two people. We also take turns to do a similar mission: making each other feel... _"happy." _"Happy?" Allie didn't catch the way he said it. While she thought of literal happiness, the "happy" he was talking about was... the **adult** kind of happy. As for Allie, she had absolutely no clue about adult things and would not be aware of the little trick he's telling her in order to do sexual things with her. "Yep, happy! Real happy..." He let out a perverted snicker while gazing down at her young, pure body. "Alright, my turn~!" He slid his hand under arm and gently stroked her leg. "Huh? This isn't making me happy." "I know that. I have to do a certain number of things before you're really happy. Liiike THIS!" He quickly threw his head down and kissed her. "Mmm?!" Allie was taken back in surprise of his sudden gesture. Her parents are the only ones who kiss her but somebody other than them felt weird to her. A kiss from them, like a good night kiss or something, is usually less then a second long. However, he didn't let go and pressed against her lips harder. Though she was confused, she didn't let go as what she thought was he was doing wasn't bad, even though he then slid his tongue in her while groping her thigh. "Haa!" Her tongue was pressed down by his and she tried pushing his away with her own, only making the kiss even more ravish. After a while, he broke her away form their kiss, drool trailing down their mouths. Allie panted slightly with her face a deep red and a smirk on Zoroark's. "Hm! It seems your getting a little bit happy, but I want to make you MORE happy!"

Zoroark slid his hand from her shoulder to her tiny chest and started to grope it. "Ah-Wah!" "Hmm, I'm sure these will be bigger when you grow older. At least, I hope so." Allie shook and whimpered a little bit. She didn't know that he's not supposed to touch her there. He brought his tongue over to her ear and licked it while pinching her erect nipple. "Hee!" She screeched and grabbed his arm with both hands. "Wa-Wait, Z-Zoro!" He brought his tongue away and shook his head. "Nyuhun~! Don't worry, it's supposed to feel this good! And by the way you're sounding, those are one of the ways you show it!" "Ah, really? I'm...showing it?" "Eeeeyup! And now to get a better feel of you." He unbottened her shirt and slid it down to her stomach, revealing her chest. "Ah-Ahh, ohh!" She was a bit emberrased from Zoroark seeing her bare chest like that and especially when he brought his hands to her breasts and started groping them. "Iii, Zoro!" "Hmmm! You must like this! Your nipples are hard already, and really sensitive! See?" He gave both her nipples a pinch and she jumped up. "Hnn!" She whimpered lightly and her body shook a little. He brought his head down and began licking on her nipple, making her gasp out. He brought his other hand down and spread one of her legs wide open. He flicked and sucked on her nipple, getting a moan in response. He brought his face back up and slid his hand under her skirt, circling a finger around her panties.

"Ha-ahh!" Her legs trembled and she her hardest by instinct not to close them. "Hm hmmm, you're wet. I knew you would like this." "H-Hm? W-Wet? I-I peed on myself?!" "Wha, no, no! The kind of you wet you are is the kind when you're feeling good~." He slid his two fingers in her wet panties between her clit. "Ahh, ahh..." Allie let out a slight moan and her legs stopped trembling. "Z-Zoro, hah, I-I'm making weird noises..." "Yes honey, I WANT you to make those weird noises! Say, how does it feel?" "It, it feels good, like what Papa says about back massages." "Oh does he, now? Well I assure you this will feel MUCH more than better than a petty back massage!" He slid her skirt and panties down, revealing her soaking wet cunt. "A-Ah! That's my...V!" "It sure is. And look how wet you are~. I should clean that up! Now, lay down with your "V" facing me." "Oh, o-ok!" Allie did what he said and layed down on the bed, presenting herself to him. He grabbed both her legs and brought his head down. "And now to clean up the mess you made." He brought out his tongue and licked all over the juices. "Hiii!" Allie screamed out a bit and moved her head around. He happily massaged the pink wet area of hers with his tongue, flicking at the clit a few times while nibbling at it a few times. "Zoro! Zoro!" Allie called out his name out of the sheer, uncertain pleasure she was feeling. That made him slide his tongue in her, really getting a reaction. "Hooh! Hooh!" She put her hands on his head and pushed it down further. "?!" Even he was surprised at first but didn't mind and continued on, trailing his tongue all inside of her. "Hnn! Hnn-ahh?" Her moaning stopped when she felt he wasn't licking her anymore. "Huuuh? Why'd you stop?" "Because...I don't want you to "release" yet, I want to wait until the _final round._ And look..."

Allie sat back up and jerked up in surprise when she saw his hard erection. "Ahh, th-that's your... P-P? It's, really big!" "Awhaah~, thank you! Would you like to make ME feel happy, now?" "Ah, y-yes! It's my turn! Now, umm..." She didn't really know what to do other than copy the same way he pleasured her. She put her hand on the bottom of his dick and started to lick the tip. "Ssss!" Zoroark hissed a little while twitching his eye. She lapped up the precum and slid her down his shaft and all over around. "Haah, oh yeah, Al, just like that." "Mm-hm!" She nodded her head and continued soaking his dick with her saliva. She also thought to stroke the bottom part of him with her to make him feel even more good, which it did as he groaned happily. "Aahhmm, alright, girl, now put in your mouth." "M?" She brought her tongue away from it. "In my mouth? Like a sausage?" "Yeah, but with "creme filling." Just don't try to bite or eat it like one, of course. That would hurt." "Ah-Ah, I see! I'll be careful!" Allie put his dick inside of her mouth slowly. "_Like a sausage, like a sausage...but just don't bite." _She thoguht in her mind as she began sucking on it. "Ooooh, kid!" Zoroark let out a deep breath and smacked his foot against her butt. She could only take about less than half of the whole thing and to her, it tasted very weird. She bobbed her head slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt her Zoro. "Come on, go faster! You should put more energy into it!" He pressed his hand down on her hair and forced her to go faster and harder. "Mn?!" Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt herself doing it much harder than she intended to. Because of her tiny mouth and his huge size, she had trouble breathing and was slightly chocking. "Nnnn! Nnnn!" She tried screaming, but her mouth was too full and it blocked it. Zoroark didn't notice as his eyes were closed and he was sighing happily from the mouth service.

Her breathing was getting worse and she was starting to become scared. "_This...this hurts alot, I can't breathe! Zoro, please, notice!"_ She had thought in her mind. However, he still wasn't noticing and she got so scared up to the point where tears streamed down her face. "Nnnnn, nnnn!" Her cries were mumbled and she tried pounding Zoroark's leg to get his attention. "Ohh yes, I'm cumming!" "Mnnn?!" He grabbed her hair forcefully and shot his load inside her mouth. "Hhhh!" The cum to her was a burning sensation in her mouth and only made her breathing much more worse. She forcefully swallowed down a lot of cum and then finally, she was able to take it out of her mouth. "Uwaaah! Haaaa!" She covered her face and her crying finally came out, with cum and drool trailing down her mouth. "W-Wah, huh?" Zoroark was confused as ever; why was she crying? "H-Hey what's the ma-" "(sniff) That hurted! (Hic) I couldn't breathe and you didn't even know! (hic) I hate this, I don't want to play anymore! Waaaahhh!" "..." Zoroark didn't know what to say; he didn't mean to hurt her doing that. It only took him that to realize that she's only 8, she take so much like that. She could have seriously choked to death from that, that, he knew for sure. "...Al." He went over and gently wrapped his arms around her. "?!" "I'm sorry, I was being too hard on you. I can't make you do things how I want it, you do things how YOU want to. I actually enjoyed it at the pace you were going." Allie stopped crying and her face was still red and teary, but it wasn't full of sadness anymore. "...Really? I was doing a good job?" "Yeah! I'm sorry for hurting you and if you want, we'll stop." Zoroark really wants to bond with Allie sexually, but it means she might get hurt and cry, there's no way he would ever like it, then. "...No, no I don't want to!" "Hm?!" She looked straight into his face. "And also, I'M sorry! It's not fair if I can't make you completely happy, Zoro! You did it for me, so I should do it for you! And even after all that, I-I liked doing that. Some white stuff came out. It burned, but... I want to see it again!" "..."

"Hmm, do you really mean that? Because, the next place my "P" and the white stuff will go...is in **here**." He pointed to her cunt and she blushed a little. "Ohh...b-but I'll do it, no matter if it hurts or not! After all, I like...I like playing games until the end!" "Ah!" Zoroark was surprised and then chuckled a little bit and rubbed her head. "Hm! Alright, then, now to start the final round~! Hop up here!" "Nh!" Allie got up and very slowly and carefully sat herself right on top of Zoroark's cock. "Alright, that I have to admit, it's going to hurt for quiet a while. Think you can take it?" "Yes! I won't be a baby!" "Alright, if you really think so! Now all you just have to do is push down." "Al, alright!" She took a deep breath and was slowly pushing herself down. "Hnnnghh!" To her, the pain was skyrocketing bad the more she pushed down. She felt herself getting stretched apart and was on the verge of giving up. "Ah-Ah, ahh..." Tears of pain began forming in her face as she tried her hardest to take it all in. Blood emerged from inside of her, breaking the "seal." However she bravely continued on and was eventually fully down on him. "Hah...hah...so big..." "Good girl. Good, GOOD girl. And look, it seems I was the one who deflowered you, ho ho ho! Now, start pushing yourself up and down while I'm still in you but only when you feel like you're ready." "N-No, I'll do it!" Allie clenched his legs and began moving herself, flinching from the pain each time. "Mmm, you're doing good! It's like it's not even your first time~!" "Eeek, Z-Zoro! Zoro~!" She repeatedly called out his name while getting used to what they were doing.

"You wanna go faster?" "U-uh, y-yes!" "Okay, then!" He grabbed Allie by her sides and thrusted into her faster and rougher. Her moans increased both in time and in volume and she buried herself in his chest tuft. "Ahh, Zoro! Zoro~!" "Are you happy, Allie?" She looked up at him and nodded her head rapidly. "Ahh, that makes ME happy~!" She wrapped her arms and legs around him from the intense pleasure she was feeling and buried her face in his fur more, making her moans become muffled. "Hmm, so tight, you are. Your "V" is top notch, the best I've ever had!" Allie unburied her face from his fur and looked up at him, smiling. "Nnnaaa, r-really?" "Mmmhhmm! Say, how do you feel now about this game, hm?" "I-I love it! I want to play it everyday! This is so much fuuuuunnn~!" She let out a scream and orgasmed, cum dripping down on Zoroark's dick. "Ah-ah?! Th-The white stuff came out of me, too!" "Geh hee hee, yeah! Girls have that white stuff come out when they're excited, too!" He pressed her down against the bed and continued ramming into her, his dick practically trapped in her tight V. "C-could you go harder, Zoro? I-I want you to!" "Hnn, as you wish!" He did as she said and fucked her rougher, making her moan out in satisfaction. "Zoro~! Zoro~!" "Ahh, the hot white stuff will come out of me soon, Al! Do you want me to move?" She shook her head. "No no no! Inside!" "Okay than, I'm shooting it!"' With one last thrust, he shot his second load inside her. "Ohh~! Best game ever!" She lashed out a long gasp and shook slightly as the hot liquid poured inside her. "Ooh..." She put her legs down and panted softly, closing her eyes.

"Haah..." Zoroark pounced down on the bed with her, feeling her head. "Zoro...thank you so much for introducing me to the game. It's the best game ever." "Hm!" He pecked her cheek. "More than glad. And everyday, we should play this-" ***BAM* **"HM?!" "Ah?!" The loud sudden bang of the door opening caught their attention and he sat up, holding Allie in his arms. The person who came in was a tall woman with blue hair and eyes in a police outfit. "Officer Jenny!" Zoroark snarled annoyingly. He's had past times with the cop as he's a troublemaker and likes to do bad pranks and illusions on people. "It's you! What do think you're doing, now?!" "Damnit woman, why the hell won't you leave me alone?!" All the while, Allie was completely confused. "Ehh, huh? Wh-What's going on, Zoro?" "Don't worry about it, Allie. I'll take care of her-" "No, shut up! Let me explain, little girl." Jenny walked closer to them and sat down on the bed with them. Normally, Zoroark would attack, but with Allie in his hands, he couldn't possibly risk the chance of her getting hurt. He glared at her as Jenny began to explain. "Now, Allie, he said? Yeah, your little friend here, did he say what you two were doing was a _game_?" "Huh? O-Oh, yes! And it was a-" "Hold it, that's all I need to know. Now, what you two did was indeed NOT a game, but something very, VERY wrong. He tricked you into letting him **RAPE **you." "W-What?!" "Ngh?!" Zoroark clenched his teeth and wanted really badly at that moment to slice her up with his claws. "Before he was yours , Zoroark here was, and apparently still is, a sick minded pervert who illegally tricks humans into having sex with him. It is against the law for humans to do sexual things with their Pokemon and if caught, both parties should be arrested, including YOU two." "Wait a fucking minute!" Zoroark held her tighter. "I know I'm the one at fault, but Allie, seriously?! She's too young for that shit, you bitch!" "WATCH IT!" Jenny pulled out her gun at aimed it at him. "Don't try me, I'll fuck you up if you DARE try to mess with her." "Stoooop!" Allie caught both of their attention. "Ms. Officer, for one thing, don't insult Zoro like that! He would never to this "rape" thing! All we were doing is playing a GAME! And I don't want to go to jail, especially Zoro! Please, just spare us this one time!"

"..." "You..." Jenny thought about her plea for a moment and sighed, putting the gun away and locking back up the handcuffs. "Fine, I won't do it. If you really want to stay with this idiot, then that's fine. Of course, I'm not leaving just like that." "Hm?!" "Oh?" She stared down at them; to her, the girl had a cute, loli body that she definitely love to feel up and though she hated to admit since she hates that guy, she saw he had a fantastic package, and most certainly wanted that in her. "Tell ya what! I'll be "player 3" in this little game of yours!" "What?!" "Ah!" Zoroark shook his head in deep protest while she started working her clothes off. "Hell no, hell no, hell no! I'd rather fuck a GUY than you-" "Either you this or you and your little trainer get ass raped in jail. Which one?" "N?! Nnnghh..." His anger was arising almost to the point were a dark aura would admit from his body but instead he took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine. But of you hurt my precious Allie, I won't think twice about slashing you into shreads." "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Now fully naked, Jenny made them mover and let her spawl on the bed, her wet cunt waiting for his member. "Allie~! Come here~!" "Oh, um yes!" Allie went over and crawled on top of body, resting her head on her large chest. "Alright, Dark boy, I'm ready~." "Oh, shut up. And after this, don't EVER come back." Filled with frustration and anger, he took no time into forcefully thrusting into her. He wasn't showing any signs of being gentle with her, but the joke's on him, as for Jenny, she loves rough sex and doesn't minds feeling a little pain. "Ahh, so hard!" Zoroark wanted to pay no more attention to her and focus on Allie instead, who was soaking wet while drooling on Jenny's breasts. He looked hungrily and excitingly at Allie's wet area. "Hm, hmm!" He snuck two fingers inside of her. "?!" She bucked her hips up in surprise.

He massaged the inside of her with his two fingers while enjoying the "shlick" sound her V was making. "Z-Zoro..." She moaned softly and put her fist to her mouth. "Your V feels so good to my fingers, Allie. Do you also love this?" "M-mn." She nodded her head and wanted him to continue on. Meanwhile, Jenny was clenching the bedsheets and moaning like crazy. "H-Hey, you! Ahn~! C-Come one, you make me feel good, too! Yaaa~!" "O-Oh! Uhh..." Allie squeezed a handful of her tit while licking at her nipple. "Y-Yeah! Just like that!" Zoroark brought his tongue to Allie asshole and slicked his tongue in, making her flinch. "M-mn!" Her legs trembled a bit from the pleasure and she sucked on Jenny's tit harder. Though he hated her with a passion, Zoroark couldn't help but love the way Jenny's large breasts were bouncing and went over to grab one. He roughly groped it, getting a positive reaction from Jenny. "Y-You would always sneak and grab a feel! You-You perv~!" "Nnnghhh!" He grunted while still licking out Allie; if anything, he thinks, Jenny is an ironic hypocrite. He put his fingers deeper in Allie's V while twisting and pinching Jenny's nipple with the other. "Hmmnn!" They both let out a hot moan at the same time, making Zoroark more happier and hornier. Allie took her mouth off of Jenny for a second. "Zoro, th-the white stuff, it's it's, ahh!" She screamed out came, getting it on Zoroark's fingers and a bit of his arm.

"Hmm~." He removed his tongue from her and seductively licked off her cum from his fingers and arm, making her blush even more. "Ahh, A-Allie, it's about to come out of me! I'm doing outside!" "Ehh?!" Jenny caught that and shook her head in upmost resistance. "No, no, no! Inside! Insiiide!" "Oh well!" He quickly got out of her, picked up Allie with the wrap of one arm, and came all over Jenny's body. "Nooo! Not outside~!" "Haaughh..." Zoroark threw his head down and panted from exhaustion, while the other two girls were also panting. "Zo-Zoro, that was really great." "Hah...hah. Hm, I also had with you-" ***WHACK* **"Oof!" He got whacked in the head by Jenny's police stick. "Hey, what the FUCK was that for?!" "I told you to cum INSIDE of me! I-N-S-I-D-E! Now look at me, I'm a mess!" "I would NEVER want to put my DNA in you, you bitch! And who's fault is it that they didn't obey the law, something that a cop should always do, hm?!" "Ah! Well, I, you...nngh..." She grunted in defeat from the rational statement. Allie sighed and shook her head. "Oh, you two... eh he he he!" She started laughing and not before long, the two started laughing. Their constant bickering certainly is one thing of entertainment.

* * *

**Hoo, DONE! Long is story is long, am I right? Well, just...two more, I believe? Yeah, and hopefully they won't take forever. But like always, I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
